


Not a Chair

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Domestic Dean Winchester, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Homophobia, M/M, Post-Series, Squabbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2787308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out and about in a small town, Dean spots something in a shop he would like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Chair

 

"It’s a chair."

"It’s a sex swing, jerkass."

"Dean, it’s a chair."

"I wonder…"

"We are not here for that!"

"Shut your—hello ma’am, fine day, isn’t it? Are you the owner? Would you like a picture? I hear it lasts longer. Hey, you wouldn’t happen to know how much this sex swing is, would you? No?"

"…I can’t take you anywhere."

"People shouldn’t give me dirty looks if they can’t take what happens after."

"She’s gonna go call the cops."

"So? Maybe the sheriff will know how much the sex swing is."

"You promised."

"I’m behaving, for fuck’s sake. Between you nagging and this thing not having a price tag, it’s difficult."

"Can we go?"

"You go. I’m gonna go ask again. Go. I’ll catch up with you."

"You can’t be serious."

"Cool it, Sasquatch, I’m just trying to see if this thing would hold your ass if I wanted to—"

"—Stop that sentence. Right there."

"—fuck you into next week, ha!"

"Hi, sorry, we’re just looking."

"Looking and interested. I’ll ask again. How much is this?"

"Let’s go, she’s asking us to leave."

"What? Leave? But…"

"Dean!"

"Just a fucking minute. Hey! Yeah, Martha Stewart. Hold on I got something for you…"

"Don’t…"

"…oh look at that, what’s in my pocket? Huh? What ever could it be? Oh, seems to be four hundred bucks, cash. Wow, how do you suppose that got there? Now what do I do? Oh, what’s that thing Sammy, that thing called the Internet? And there’s that thing called Amazon where I could buy this swing for fifty bucks cheaper AND have it shipped to me? Oh yeah. Heh. Totally forgot. Well, goodbye! Me and my filthy rich homosexual money will be on our way."

"…"

"Okay. Now we can go."

"…"

"Damn, I really wanted that swing."

**Author's Note:**

> i saw this and bam--immediately knew it was a dean moment. XD
> 
> i pictured sam and dean walking, holding hands, and just being. until dean chose to get all obnoxious, as he does.


End file.
